You Get Used To It
by HyperionSpeck
Summary: Ellie takes Alec to the beach, determined to help him love the ocean. (HardyxMiller)


**A/N:**

 **I'm back from the dead!**

 **I had the pleasure and great fortune of visiting Normandy over the summer, and these images have been stuck in my head since. I wrote out what I had been feeling as I stood on the beach, and to make it easier on myself, I just popped my two favorite detectives in there.**

 **This is pretty much HardyxMiller, but hopefully you can still enjoy it if you're not a fan.**

The sun was just beginning to rise above the Jurassic cliffs, casting long shadows over the beach. The waves reached for the shadows like a lost lover, their edges touching gently, before retreating back into the depths of the ocean.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his shuttering heart as he made his way across the sand. He could hear his partner's footsteps next to him, assuring him of her presence, but he offered her no glance. The only other sound was the calm caressing of the waves on the shore.

He exhaled, but he couldn't hear it over the waves. He bit his lip, trying to avert his gaze from the vastness of the glittering ocean. He didn't like how insignificant it made him feel. He watched the coastline instead.

After what felt like an eternity of sand walking, she put a hand out to stop him. She moved in front of him, her expression earnest and soft. He barely hid a grimace.

"This should be a good spot. Do what I do," she reached down and started tugging her shoes off.

"I'm not doing that," he cringed.

'You have to, or there's no point in coming here," she countered, her expression hardening. Her lips pursed in a way she felt was threatening, but it was more endearing than anything. He opened his mouth to object, but he couldn't think of the right words to soothe her. Finally, he gave in, leaning down slowly to sidle his shoes off. He peeled his socks off and set his bare feet on the sand, a shudder passing down his spine. The sand immediately filled in the spaces between his toes, making him feel grimy. The wind was surprisingly cold on the top of his feet, and the wet sand grains were biting the bottom of his soles. She smiled at him, pride in her eyes. He felt like he was melting under her warm gaze, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Time stopped again, and she stared at him for an eternity. Her gaze was so intense, it was hard to keep eye contact with her. He barely even noticed as she reached forward and wrapped her soft fingers around his wrist. He resisted the urge to flinch.

"Come with me," she whispered, her voice barely audible above the sound of the waves. She tugged his wrist towards her, and he followed, feeling like a dog on a leash. She towed him towards the water, and as they approached the churning waves he felt his heart begin to pound. By the time they reached the edge of the land, he was trembling.

"Roll your pant legs up," she ordered, fixing him in that intense gaze again. With trembling hands and shaking knees, he bent down and started to fold up his pant legs, exposing himself to the chilling wind. She was wearing a skirt that went down to her knees, and she hoisted it up higher on her waist above her caps. He straightened back up and looked at her, trying to keep the fear out of his gaze. He tried to swallow, but his throat and tongue were dry. This time, she took his hand, as if sensing his unease. Without warning, she pulled him towards the water. His heart skipped a beat and he yelped in surprise. Their feet splashed in the water, and his hairs raised against the chill. It felt like they were walking through ice, the water pulsing and lapping at their ankles. Then they stopped.

Suddenly, he was staring out at the vast ocean. The water stretched out towards the horizon, and the sky was beginning to brighten from the rising sun. The waves began to ripple with a golden light. He could see no end to the water, and the idea that there was nothing out there made his knees weak. He barely leaned against his partner to keep himself upright. He had to look back over his shoulder at the orange cliffs in order to anchor himself. When he turned back, she had her gaze turned on him. Her eyes were shining with excitement, and her white teeth flashed. He couldn't seem to control his own expression though - he was sure he looked like a frightened animal.

"Just look out and enjoy it," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. He forced himself to look back out towards the horizon.

It was so big - it scared him. No, not just scare...it terrified him. It frightened him beyond belief. His knees finally buckled and he fell, splashing the water in all directions. She stepped back slightly, surprised by the water. The waves rolled over his knees and wrapped around his waist. His skin went numb from the cold, and his fingers grazed the sand under him. His head was spinning, and all he could hear was the roaring of his heart in his ears, which pounded in tangent with the crash of the water. The waves pushed him back, stealing the breath from his lungs.

She knelt down next to him, soaking her skirt to reach his height. She leaned into him, touching his shoulder with her own. It worked to ground him, helping him find a sense of where he was.

"This is terrible," he managed to stammer. "How can you stand this?"

"It's scary," she agreed with a knowing smile. "But that's part of its charm. It reminds us of how big the world actually is."

"How do you enjoy this?" He repeated the question, unable to meet her gaze. He was transfixed on the rolling horizon.

"Why do you enjoy Scotland?"

"Because I grew up there," he answered automatically.

"Well, I grew up on the beach," she reminded him, her expression softening again. "Maybe it will just take time for you."

"Maybe…" he muttered.

"What matters, is that we've taken the first step today!" She proclaimed, pride in her voice. "In this case, we _literally_ took the first step," she giggled.

"Yeah…"


End file.
